Same
by ReverseQueen
Summary: One morning, Lina wakes up... in Doon's bedroom... in Doon's bed... On top of Doon... what happens next? NOT A SMUT! I REPEAT, NOT A SMUT! Enjoy and review, munchkins :


**Same**

**A/N:** YAY! Finally done, after being in the works for about 2 months now. Well you'll excuse me, because this is my best work yet, and I am very proud of it, no matter what the haters think.

Speaking of haters, none are allowed to review, I only give virtual cookies to nice people who give positive feedback or constructive criticism, because I'm always looking to improve my writing.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lots of love,

ReverseQueen xxx

Lina slowly rose to consciousness, noting that she wasn't lying on a mattress. Lethargically, she raised her head from the rather uncomfortable pillow of her arms and took in her surroundings through bleary eyes. A small, mangy pile of cushions in the corner, a desk cluttered with bits of wire and old lightbulbs, and a tiny bookcase in the corner with one shelf full… this wasn't Lina's room. In shock, her eyes opened fully, and she was even more surprised when the surface that she was lying on shifted slightly.

Looking down, she saw a dark, shaggy head of hair which framed a face that she knew better than her own.

"Doon?" Lina said out loud, startling him. He cracked one eye open, and in a slightly groggy voice, mumbled "Whassamatter? Dingetnufsleep…"

Doon then realised the warm, slender weight on his chest was not his duvet; it was Lina, and she looked rather comical, with her dark, glossy hair sticking up at the back of her head and one side of her face red from where it had been pressed against her arm. Her eyes were wide open in shock and up to that point neither of the pair had realised that Doon's arms were coiled comfortably around Lina's waist underneath her shirt, and that one of Lina's hands had worked its way underneath Doon's collar; the other was curled around his neck.

"Where on earth am I?" Lina asked sceptically, blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes. Secretly, she knew that her hands were awkward places, but she liked the feel of Doon's skin beneath hers. It was an odd feeling, really; a warmth that spread from the places where Doon's skin touched hers. Having had no prior experience with the sensation, she decided to keep her hands where they were; Doon didn't seem to mind, anyhow.

Doon was actually feeling the same thing, for Lina either hadn't thought to remove her hands from around his neck or didn't want to; and he was certainly not removing his arms from around her waist; it did feel odd and unfamiliar touching her bare skin, but it felt good.

Remembering Lina's question, Doon cast his eyes around… his room.

"We're in my room." He said, nodding to himself. "But… how on earth did _you_ get here?" He asked her; in response, she shrugged, momentarily withdrawing her hand from around Doon's neck to scratch her head before placing it back to where it was. Both teenagers blushed slightly.

"Erm… you got any ideas?" She said, casting her mind back to the events of the previous night to try and remember what had happened.

Doon carefully sifted through his thoughts for any trace of a memory that could lead him to a recollection of last night's events. The memory came to him at the exact same time as Lina's, and they both giggled quietly at this.

"I think we were working on an invention and we just… fell asleep. But what _I_ want to know is how _we_ got into this position, Doon." Lina said, quirking an eyebrow at him accusingly. Doon shrugged, pretending not to know.

"How am I supposed to know? I was asleep." He said, his head flopping back. Lina reached for the back of his head and pulled him back up to face her, their noses bare centimetres apart.

"No, I meant how I ended up on top of you. Underneath these covers. I now distinctly remember falling asleep on the end of the bed." For a moment Doon was lost for words; he'd only been this close to Lina when they'd been fighting, and he wasn't thinking the same thoughts now as he was then. These thoughts were… romantic?

"Erm… well… it might have been… um…" Doon trailed off into silence, not wanting to tell Lina that it was he who had pulled her under his bed covers with him after waking in the soft grey light of dawn and seeing her curled up on the end of his bed, shivering uncontrollably in her sleep. He couldn't think when she was this close to him.

Lina sighed, and wordlessly got out from under the covers, perching on the end of his bed to don her shoes, previously discarded from the night before.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up slightly and propping himself up on his elbows. Lina looked back at Doon.

"I hate it when you lie to me. I mean, after all these years… we're nearly seventeen, Doon!" She said, shoving her left foot into her shoe and standing up. Doon mirrored her actions. They were face to face.

"I'm not lying." He said defiantly. If he admitted that possibly, just _maybe_ he liked her as more than just a friend, he could ruin their friendship, and that was one of the most precious things in his life. He didn't want any unintended consequences, he though grimly, the echo of his father's voice present in his head.

"Yes, Doon." Lina said angrily. "You are."

"I AM NOT!" Doon roared. Suddenly, Lina was afraid of him, backing away slowly. Doon took a step forward every time she took a step back. "For your information," Doon said, spitting the word out, "I haven't lied to you since we became friends again, or had you forgotten?" He yelled, until Lina's back hit the wall. Noses touching, Lina's eyes were enormous, and Doon's eyebrows had drawn together into a straight line, as they always did when he was angry. All at once, Doon seemed to realise their proximity and hurriedly made to step back, but was stopped by her hand fisted in his shirt. She seemed to shock herself when she said:

"Stay there. This is nice." She muttered, stepping closer to him. He could feel the warm wash of her breath on the column of his throat, and he shivered involuntarily. Slowly, carefully, his hands linked around her waist, and Doon bent his head slightly so that his chin rested on her shoulder. She wound her arms around his neck, and they stood there for what could have been a minute, an hour, or possibly several warm, sun-filled days.

"You brought me under the covers, didn't you?" She murmured quietly into Doon's neck. The movement of her lips on his bare skin felt indescribably good. She took his silence for an answer.

"You know," Lina began, "I wouldn't have been upset with you if you had told me the truth." The soft, natural scent of her hair was maddening.

"Well… it's just that… erm…" She laughed softly into his shirt.

"Oh, come on – tell me! Please?" She said, giving him those adorable puppy eyes that she knew he'd never be able to resist.

"You looked so cold, and so vulnerable… what kind of friend would I have been if I'd left you there?" A sigh shuddered through him. "Although I guess it's a little hypocritical for me to say that, given that I lied to you about the same thing…" Doon lifted one of his hands from Lina's waist and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Lina moved back a fraction and raised her eyes slowly to meet his.

"I'm… sorry that I overreacted about the whole thing, it was silly of me…" She paused. "Wait, what were we fighting about anyway?" A small giggle escaped her lips, which curved into their trademark mischievous smile, and upon seeing it, Doon couldn't resist joining in her laughter.

After a while, they both realised where they were standing, she with her hands linked around his neck, he with his around the small of her back; a traditional position that lovers stand in to kiss.

He stared into her liquid, chocolate-rich eyes.

She stared back, her reflection glinting back at her within silvery irises, like steel wrapped in satin.

And suddenly she knew that he was waiting, waiting for her to give him a sign, but she didn't want to say anything in case she might break the fragile magic of this moment; one false move, and like a gossamer strand of a spider's web, it would float away and be lost to them forever.

So, following her instincts, instead of saying, she showed.

Lina slid her hands, which were shaking ever so slightly, and brought her palms to rest against the sides of his face, feeling the flesh and the gentle curve of bones beneath the skin, and brought his head down to hers so that Doon's forehead rested slightly against hers.

It wasn't long before Doon realised that Lina had made her move, and now the ball was in his court. Doon had always been a calculating personality; always weighing up the pros and cons, never allowing emotion to cloud his judgement in any way.

So it was a momentous occasion then, when he cleared his calculations away and simply allowed instinct, feeling and emotion to take over, and gently pressed his lips to Lina's, finally doing what he had longed to do for years.

Her reaction was immediate and powerful; her hands clutched greedily at the back of his head, drawing him ever closer, if that was possible, as he, feeling bold, gently swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking permission to continue. Lina, at first a little startled by the action, allowed her lips to fall open and felt him tasting her, relishing her, loving her.

Doon, his hands still holding her lower back, pulled her towards him, closing the distance between their bodies so that they were standing flush with one another, hands tangled in the darkness of their hair, eyes closed in bliss, mouths moving in perfect rhythm.

It was bliss, it was perfect, and it was so completely _them_.

After a time, Doon pulled away, and Lina's eyes fluttered open, a trace of confusion in them due to the loss of his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, but I was so scared of ruining our friendship, you see" He said, his voice slightly rough at the edges and his eyes slightly cloudy from the temporary loss of sight. Lina smiled slightly, her entire being exuding contentedness. Only one word seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Same."

A/N: Soooo… what did you think? Well, please tell me because there's this beautiful button just below this message, and I want you to click it and tell me all about your opinion, ok?

Peace out, and bless your face. If you sneezed during this story, bless you. (If you recognise the reference, tell me and I'll dedicate a Fanfiction entirely to you.)

Love ReverseQueen xxx


End file.
